Royal
by Echo-Dollhouse18
Summary: Lord Azazel has taken over the Land of Campbell, and has caused peril in the lands surrounding it. A prophet has come forward to warn Lord Azazel that the children of Campbell and Winchester still lives. And they will be the downfall for Lord Azazel.


The Land of Campbell was a very well off kingdom. It wasn't extremely rich in that it held coins and jewels in the castle's storage, nor did they do high taxes. Neither was it so poor that they had many debts to neighboring kingdoms.

They were a happy medium. All the kingdoms around it were in peace. No one was after the Royal's that governed said land. And all the subjects adored their King and Queen.

One day, when Queen Mary was out at the farms on the outer part of their land, a man came up to her and stabbed her square in the chest. The guards had killed the man, but not before the Queen was dead herself. The kingdom was in mourning, and no one felt the loss more so then the King and his two sons.

Three years after the death of Queen Mary, the king found a new love in Kate, a baker in the castle's kitchens. They married and had a son not soon after. The kingdom had rejoiced when their King was smiling again and the two boys now had a third brother, whom they loved dearly.

One year after the third son was born, a darkness came to the kingdom. There were sporadic fires and deaths inside the homes of the Winchester subjects. No one knew the assailant, nor what he looked like. Every person in their land was in fear of their lives and the lives of their loved ones.

Until a traveler came to seek audience with the King and Queen. He said he had seen the man who had done the last fire to the Campbell's residence and was certain he could describe him and point him out if he had ever seen the murder's face again.

The King and Queen were happy at this news and demanded at once to see the man who had seen the face of the person who was causing grief to their people. The traveler came to them and described the man. But when he said the eyes were a rare shade of yellow, that's when the pain and suffering started.

The traveler was the one who was causing the fires and deaths. He had ripped off the hood of the cloak he was wearing to show them his yellow eyes. Then he lunged forward to the King and Queen. He killed them both in a matter of seconds, and all the guards in the room listening to him in just a few minutes.

Then an army of people came in, they looked normal enough and weren't in armor. Some were actually people of their land and others were strangers. The army had killed all the guards and every living being in the castle.

The traveler's name was Azazel. He had led an army of nightmares and darkness through the realm. Trying to kill the one's he despised most of all.

Once he knew all the Royal's were gone, he told his army to either enslave or turn the able-bodied men and women, while killing off the rest of the population. And has lived in the Winchester castle ever since.

However, one day, he heard of a prophet speaking of the demise of his kingdom and ordered to know exactly what he said. A demon named Crowley came forward with the prophet and made him speak.

"The prince's are still alive and well. They will be the ones to dethrone you and bring peace back to the realm. There is one kind of weapon that no one can walk away from. One weapon which the prince's shall find and kill you and all your monster children and demonic army with. They will kill you and free us humans from this fear!" The prophet said speaking to Lord Azazel, but looking at the humans that were in shackles and tied down around him.

Lord Azazel ordered the demon Crowley to kill the prophet, which he did so, gladly.

Even though the prophet was dead, others have heard of this. They heard that the three prince's were alive and will save them. That has brought hope into an otherwise hopeless world.

However, Lord Azazel was worried that the prophet spoke the truth, since he has never seen the bodies of the three princes. He made his army grow larger and stronger. Told his minions to turn more humans to grow his army, instead of just feasting on them.

Many humans have band together to slowly dwindle Lord Azazel's army. These humans are the ones that they believe will be the savior's and find the Winchester's. These human's are called Hunter's.

* * *

This is a prologue to my story. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think! Criticism is welcomed!


End file.
